


All of Us Liars

by UrbanHymnal



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Character Study, Ficlet, Gen, Past Child Abuse, References to Harry's childhood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 19:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3861760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UrbanHymnal/pseuds/UrbanHymnal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He sees himself in Eggsy. Of course, he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All of Us Liars

**Author's Note:**

> First tentative step into the Kingsman fandom. Hope you all enjoy this little ficlet. Please feel free to follow me over on tumblr; I'm Urbanhymnal over there as well.

Kingsman often attracts broken pups. That is the way of it. Few can handle living a lie and those that can already come to them with their fair share of secrets. All of them are too stubborn, too angry, too calculating. Perhaps that’s why he had picked Lee in the first place. He was different; he carried hope with him and a drive to protect. His downfall, Harry realized too late. 

But when Eggsy’s voice shouts from the speakers in his office, Harry hears something he wishes dearly to protect, just as fiercely and blindly as Lee had thrown himself on that blasted grenade. Eggsy’s shout of defiance, even as he is being threatened, speaks of passion and fire. Despite life trying to beat it out of him, Eggsy had come out the other side a good man. Harry had forgotten what that sounded like until this very moment. There isn’t much room for goodness in his line of work.

Maybe that is why he intervenes. It’s not just guilt, though it does play a large part in his actions. No, he sees himself in Eggsy. He remembers all too well the sharp crack of his father’s hand across his cheek, the shout of his mother. Despite Eggsy’s assumptions, a silver spoon didn’t make a happy home. He cannot deny the satisfaction of terrifying that disgusting whelp of a man, nor can he stop the surge of delight and fear at hearing Eggy’s voice continue to deny knowing anything about Harry at all. He knows that sound, the sharp cry of misdirection. He had used it often enough as a child.

Was this how he had been as a boy? Too sharp for his own good and ready to take on the world? Bruised and bloody, but back ramrod straight? Surely not. But he cannot help but see himself in Eggsy’s shoes, ducking his head when someone’s gaze lingers a bit too long on a busted lip or a black eye. A bit of roughhousing. A clumsy trip on stairs. Yes, he and Eggsy had learned to lie early and often. 

Having Eggsy safe at his side doesn’t dispel the surprising urge to protect, to crush Eggsy against his chest and growl at anyone who dares to touch him, to awe him with tales and wonders. He knows what he looks like in Eggsy’s eyes: dashing, daring, something right out of a story. He is damned even as he smiles at Eggsy in the mirror. Harry would gladly spin a fairy tale for this young man, would give Eggsy anything to stop him from becoming any more hardened. After all, Harry has become very good at lying. 

But it isn’t that kind of story. It never can be. Instead of castles and knights in shining armor, Harry can only tell Eggsy the truth. There are no happily ever afters, not for a Kingsman, but he can give Eggsy a fighting chance, a nice suit, and a gun. In the end, he hopes that will be enough.


End file.
